


The Cure For This

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [36]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 25DaysofKlaroline, F/M, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caroline falls face first into one of the wonders of the Amazon jungle - a little plant that has a peculiar effect on vampires - she doesn't have a lot of options. Luckily Klaus is just a phone call away, and willing to help an old friend out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Cure For This**

**(Written for Day 11 – Tropes of the 25DaysofKlaroline event on Tumblr. Prompt from cupcakemolotov: KC + sex pollen. Title from 'Girl, You Have No Faith In Medicine' by The White Stripes. Smut).**

_Inhale. Exhale._

She wants to scream. And break things. And cry, just a little.

_Inhale. Exhale._

Her current predicament, if Caroline really thought about it, was all Elena's fault.

_Inhale. Exhale._

And wasn't that kind of the story of Caroline's life?

_Inhale. Exhale._

God, if she didn't love Elena, she'd really hate Elena.

_Inhale. Exhale._

A good chunk of her teenage insecurities? Because of Elena Gilbert's effortless perfection and catnip like appeal to boys Caroline wanted. She'd been turned to get to Elena, thrust into a whole new, scary world, almost died so many times she'd stopped counting, all to get to Elena.

_Inhale. Exhale._

And now she was trapped in some run down rented room, feeling like she was going to die if she couldn't get off.

_Inhale. Exhale._

A tearing sound, broke Caroline's concentration, and her head thumped back onto the mattress, the contents of her pillow littered under her head. Caroline stared resentfully at the ceiling, her fingers twisted in the ruined pillow.

The whole calming herself through mindful breathing idea was clearly a bust. She's thought she could distract herself, from her screaming body, from her out of control libido.

It didn't work. Her skin prickled, begging for touch, her stomach quivering and the space between her thighs uncomfortably slick and hot.

Freaking Elena and her stupid curse. And damn Damon and his obsession with breaking it!

He couldn't just wait, could he? What was sixty years, to a vampire, really? But no, he had to have Elena right now, screw everyone else. And the dick was an expert at playing on Bonnie's sympathies, on her guilt, to get what he wanted.

Bonnie's latest lead had led her to South America. She'd tracked down references to a witch who'd been something of a sleeping curse prodigy (and wasn't that a claim to fame?) in the early 19th century. Bonnie's sources said she was buried in Bolivia, and Bonnie thought she'd worked out a way to make contact, even though the collapse of The Other Side made it difficult. Spirits had to go somewhere, Bonnie had insisted.

Caroline had been skeptical, but the itch to travel had steadily grown, after her mother had died, and her ties to Mystic Falls weakened.

She could do Europe later, why not start somewhere warmer? She was totally a beach girl, after all.

So she'd offered to tag along and four days later Caroline had been trekking through the Amazon rainforest, several paces behind Bonnie and Enzo, awed by the colors and the smells and the sounds.

Too awed, which had led to her epic, and disastrous, bout of clumsiness.

Just once, she'd like for a walk in the woods to actually be a walk in the woods.

Stumbling off the path she'd landed face first in a patch of bright purple flowers. She'd sneezed loudly, and repeatedly, calling Bonnie and Enzo's attention to her.

Caroline had glanced up, sheepish, expecting to be mocked. But both Enzo and Bonnie had looked horrified. Stuttering, Bonnie had explained that the pretty purple blooms had been in the grimoire she'd been studying. And that they had a peculiar effect on vampires.

Totally something that should have been mentioned before, Caroline had admonished, even as she felt her temperature rising, the telltale stirrings in her belly making her uncomfortable.

Needless to say, they'd booked it back to the motel they were staying in, to regroup.

And they'd not left it since then.

Caroline leaped out of the bed, and resumed the pacing she'd been doing, before her failed attempts at breath exercises.

The door creaked open, Enzo's head peeking warily into the room, his eyes sympathetic, "Alright, gorgeous?"

Caroline's only response was a snarl. Her hand reached out blindly, snatched a lamp off the dresser (it was bolted down, but no match for her vampire strength and current state of agitation) and she flung it towards the door.

It's not that she didn't appreciate the concern. But she wasn't really in a state to deal with it graciously, between the demands her body was making, and her nerves about the person who'd been called in to help, whose arrival was imminent,

The cheap lamp smashed uselessly into the barrier Bonnie had produced to contain her (at Caroline's insistence, once the urges had gotten too great, and the temptation of people moving about outside nearly impossible to resist) and Enzo didn't even flinch as it shattered on the floor.

"Right," Enzo said casually, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame, "I'll just take that as a no."

She turned away from him, swallowing back a growl. Her muscles ached, pulled tight and strained from the tension that had built up in the past few hours. The light cotton dress she wore was killing her. The whispers of the fabric against her skin, insanely sensitive from whatever witchy juju was screwing with her, were maddening and it was a struggle not to tear it off.

She wore nothing underneath, her nipples were stiff and her thighs were damp with her arousal, the scent of it obvious in the room.

She'd never been this turned on in her life, including the first few weeks after she'd become a vampire, when all she'd thought about was sex and blood.

She'd tried, she'd really really really tried, to fight it. Told herself mind over matter.

If anyone could muster the self-control to beat a vampire amative (the fact that she hadn't known that such a thing existed was completely unacceptable. She was going to have serious words, with Stefan and Damon at some point, because both of them sucked at teaching Vampire 101) coursing through her system, shouldn't it be Caroline? She'd mastered her cravings (for the most part), taught herself compulsion, for god's sake.

That had lasted about an hour. And then she'd kicked Bonnie and Enzo out of the room, and tried to take care of the, ahem, problem, herself.

The relief, after she'd rubbed herself to a quick orgasm, had been short lived. Another twitch of need had started before the last waves of pleasure had even receded. It had built and built, not allowing Caroline to catch her breath.

A second try had yielded the same result.

Caroline had flipped over and screamed into the pillow. Then she'd forced herself into an icy cold shower, hoping it would help her focus.

It hadn't. The idea of getting dressed had been nearly unbearable but she'd made herself throw on a maxi dress, and leave her room, and knock on the door to Bonnie and Enzo's.

They'd let her in, sat down on the rickety chairs in the corner of their room, appearing various shades of guilty, awkward and uncomfortable. Caroline had remained standing, gritting her teeth and fighting to control her libido.

She'd found herself eyeing them hungrily, dirty fantasies bubbling through her brain. Flashes of Enzo's rough hands on her hips as he drove into her, images of her mouth creeping up Bonnie's thigh, tasting the skin while her friend trembled underneath them, flitted through Caroline's mind, leaving her panting and gripping the back of a chair to keep from pouncing.

That's when she knew she was in trouble.

Because those weren't thoughts she'd have, normally. She recognized that both Bonnie and Enzo were smoking hot individuals, of course. But they were strictly in the platonic pile, and grossly cute and devoted to each other, in a way Caroline would never interfere with.

"How do we fix this?" she gritted out, noticing the weathered grimoire, and Bonnie's open laptop, on the small table.

Bonnie looked like she'd swallowed a lemon, and she and Enzo exchanged significant looks. Finally Enzo sighed, and turned to Caroline, "You need to have sex," he'd informed her bluntly.

A dry laugh had fallen from Caroline's mouth, "No shit, Enzo. But I'm pretty sure your ears are more than good enough to hear what I just got up to. And it didn't help. There has to be more."

"The book is… vague," Bonnie said hesitantly. "It sounds like you could continue to, ah, self-stimulate, but it would take a while, and things would get worse before they'd get better."

"How long's awhile?" Caroline asked.

"Days. Maybe a week. Possibly more. It sounds like you got a bigger dose of the stimulant then recommended."

Caroline barely noticed the chair breaking under her grip. "Great," she muttered. "Just great. I guess I'll be in my room for the next week or so then, masturbating until I'm no longer desperately horny. Awesome trip, guys. Let's totally never do this again."

She turned to leave, positive that this will be humiliating later, once she's in control of herself, but Enzo's voice stopped her, "The notes say it'll burn through you faster, with a partner."

Caroline shook her head, dismissing that idea, "I'll break a human, like this. I won't be able to control my strength. And where are we going to find a vampire?"

More of those significant looks were tossed between Bonnie and Enzo. And Caroline began to get annoyed. "Spit it out," she'd demanded.

"We already called someone," Enzo had kindly informed her. "He said he'd take the next plane out."

Caroline stiffened at the proclamation, her eyes narrowing, "Who?" she'd bitten out. The options were limited, and she hadn't liked either of them. The thought of Damon ever touching her again made Caroline ill, and things were just beginning to get back on track with Stefan, after their disastrous attempt to trick themselves into thinking their friendship could be more. Adding obligation-sex to that equation is was not something Caroline wanted to do.

Plus the sex had always been kind of lacking, if she was being completely honest.

But it's not one of the Salvatore's names that Enzo had dropped.

"Klaus?" Caroline repeated, her voice pitching high in shock, "You called Klaus? How…"

"I have his number," Bonnie admitted guiltily, averting her eyes from Caroline's. "For emergencies."

"What kind of…" Caroline began, before pressing her mouth together, and deciding that she hadn't really wanted to know. "What did you…"

Bonnie didn't make her finish, "I just told him where we were, what we were here looking for. What happened. That you…"

"Am a completely incompetent vampire that freaking tripped and ended up with a face full of sex pollen?" Caroline finished, her volume increasing with every word.

Bonnie had looked lost, but Enzo managed to answer, "That was the gist of what we told him, yes. Luckily, he seemed to know his way around the stuff. Said blood will help with the symptoms, hold off the worst of the pain. Told us to acquire some, if we knew what was good for us."

"Pain?" Caroline had shrieked, ignoring the fact that Klaus seemed to think threats were kosher (for now).

Both Bonnie and Enzo had winced in tandem, "Right, did we forget to mention that part?" Enzo said, looking chagrined.

A disgusted noise was Caroline's only answer, as she'd stalked back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Shortly after, Enzo had knocked, telling her he'd brought the blood. Grudgingly, because she'd been was starving, she'd let him in. Caroline had torn into a bag, than another, hoping it would quell the discomfort that she could feel building in her bones, before the feeling progressed to the pain that was apparently coming.

She'd tried to pace herself, but that hadn't lasted long. She'd sucked down bag after bag, barely tasting it, growing shakier. Caroline was unaware of the time passing, only conscious of the throbbing of her body, the pangs, of discomfort mingled with want, growing more and more difficult to ignore. Her skin was damp, hot to the touch, her hair a wild mess from all the times she'd run her hands through it, all the times she'd pulled on the ends, in an attempt to force herself to focus.

Caroline knows she probably looks terrible, any makeup long since sweated off.

So not how she'd imagined seeing Klaus again.

In all her fantasies, of the next time they saw each other (and there'd been plenty), she's perfectly put together, whether he's the one surprising her, somewhere far from Mystic Falls, or she's the one, finally getting the guts to do what he'd once said she would, and showing up at his door. Sometimes she imagined stealing into a party he'd thrown, dressed to the nines, cool and collected and challenging him not to look shocked, in front of a room full of people. He's always thrilled to see her, in her head.

But, of course, in Caroline's life, things never work out quite like she wants them to.

She's been getting updates, on Klaus' progress, from Bonnie. To her friend's credit, she's managed to keep any commentary to herself, though Caroline imagines they'll be in for a good, long, awkward girl talk, once this situation has been dealt with.

Caroline's _so not_ looking forward to that.

She'd been informed when he landed in La Paz, when he'd boarded the smaller aircraft that would take him to the corner of the country they were in. She's not been able to bring herself to pick up her own phone, and check to see if he'd contacted her directly.

Because seriously, what would she even _say_?

Bonnie had tapped on the door fifteen minutes ago, saying that she and Enzo were leaving (and compelling all the other guests to do the same…), that Klaus would arrive shortly, and did Caroline need anything else?

She'd croaked out a no, and sat down heavily on the bed, her thighs clenched together and her hands gripping the edge of the mattress.

The time to figure out what she'd say to Klaus was now, but Caroline still had nothing.

Words failed her, even when the door creaked open, when Klaus leaned against it, dropping his bag to the floor, exactly as she remembered him, and said, "Hello, Caroline."

The way he said her name had never been fair.

The noise that comes from Caroline's mouth is barely human, and she's off the bed without actively deciding to move, like she'd been catapulted, her hands in his hair and her legs around his waist in the next moment.

He catches her easily, using her momentum to spin them, slamming her back into a wall so hard she hears a crack. His hips pin hers, and she moans at the press of him between her thighs, cursing his jeans and her dress, bunched between them. She tried to push back, desperate for him to move, but he doesn't, and his hands are hard on her wrists, trapping them next to her head. Klaus looks at her for a long moment, cool and assessing. She manages to say his name, the thread of need obvious in the way she draws it out.

He looks pained, for a moment, but then he releases her, his hands dropping to her thighs and lifting her higher, taking two long strides and dropping her to the bed, following her down. Caroline claws at his shirt, and it comes off in shreds. Klaus doesn't seem to mind, flinging the remnants away. He sits up on his knees, and a protesting whimper emerges, as her legs lock around him, pressing her core into his hardening cock, needing his skin on hers.

"Shh, love," Klaus says, low and reassuring, his palms easing her dress up her thighs, "I'll take care of you, alright? Anything you need."

Caroline reaches for him, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling herself up and into his lap, grinding down with a moan. She slides her hand into the curls at the back of his head, pulling until his head tips back, and she can cover his mouth with hers.

He tastes better then she remembers, and she's greedy for more, biting down on his full lower lip until his mouth falls open, her tongue slipping inside to tease his. She can feel Klaus' hands on her hips, pulling her into him harder as she circles hers. She has to tear her mouth from his, has to gasp when she feels an orgasm building, the familiar tingle crawling up her spine.

She clutches at his back, rubs her nipples against the firm wall of his chest, "Klaus," she moans, moving against him frantically. She's never actually come like this before, didn't think it was possible. And maybe it's the hours of buildup, maybe it's the scent of him, one that she's never been able to forget, all around her, but she lets go with a shout, shuddering through it.

She buries her face in Klaus' throat, as she comes down, the haze of desire slightly abated, though she knows it will return quickly. He lets out a soft chuckle, running his fingers lightly down her back. He tries to pull away, but she burrows in further, the heat in her cheeks letting her know she'd probably fire-engine red, "I'm sorry," she mutters, her voice cracking.

The next thing she knows she's flat on her back, Klaus looming over her, looking quizzical as he smooths her tangled curls away from her face, "Whatever for?" he asks, appearing genuinely puzzled.

Caroline's pretty sure she's looking at him like he's nuts, "Um, let's see. I'm sorry the first time we see each other again is because I did something idiotic and needed your help. I'm sorry you had to fly across the world to supply said help. I'm sorry I didn't call you myself, and remind me to apologize for Bonnie for that one later too, I'm…"

"Would you have, Caroline?" he interrupts, before she can really get going. "Called me? Or would you have suffered, if your friends hadn't have taken the initiative?"

She shifts against him uncomfortable, as she's always been, with the way he sometimes looks at her, the way he _sees_ her.

It's unnerving for a girl used to being overlooked and underestimated.

The shifting's a mistake, sending a new pulse through her, as she luxuriates in the lean lines of him pressed against her, and Caroline fights back a moan, her eyes fluttering shut.

When she opens them, Klaus is still staring down at her expectantly, though the tightness in her jaw lets her know he's not entirely unaffected by their proximity. "I wouldn't have," Caroline blurts out, and she almost misses the subtle way Klaus' face falls, probably would have, had they not been so close. "Not because I wouldn't have wanted to. Because I…" she struggles for words, looking away from him, and his too knowing eyes.

Klaus hand touches her cheek, gentle fingers tilting her chin back towards him, "Tell me why, Caroline. I said I'd help you, yes? Whatever you say, that won't change. It's no hardship, love. To be here. To have you underneath me, to touch you and watch you come apart."

That sends another flash of want through her, and she widens her legs, letting out a sigh when he settles against where she's aching for him.

"Caroline," he prods, his nose brushing her cheekbone.

She takes a shaky breath, before she speaks, screwing up her courage. "Because I didn't want it to be like this, okay?" Caroline bursts out, the words coming out in a rush, "I didn't want it to be some life or death supernatural crap. I didn't want to need something from you. I wanted it to be _my_ choice."

Whatever response she'd been expecting, it's not the grin that lights Klaus' face. It's not his mouth, swooping down, taking hers with a fierceness that leaves her panting and squirming. She tries to follow, when he pulls away, but Klaus rests his forehead on hers, "Next time," he tells her simply, tone low and gravelly, flashing another smile, before he drags his lips down, planting a hot kiss on her throat.

He keeps going, tearing the straps of her dress off, dragging the fabric down her body. He kisses her breasts, sucks and bites until she's writhing under him, mindless little pleas for more spilling from her. He smirks, before he moves lower, nipping down her stomach, his tongue darting out to taste her skin, appreciative rumbles coming from him. He kisses her navel, drawing her thighs up, settling between them on his elbows, like he's planning on staying awhile.

The thought has her back arching, and her hands twisting into the bedsheets, to stop herself from grabbing a handful of his hair, and dragging him to where she wants him.

His lips just brush her folds, before he's pulling back, and Caroline whines in protest, no longer capable of feeling embarrassed by how badly she wants him. "And no more apologies, love," he murmurs, meeting her eyes. She sucks in a breath, at the heated promise in his gaze, her toes curling in anticipation, "They are completely unnecessary. Trust me."

There's a joke, ready to tumble out of her, but then Klaus' fingers are parting her, and his tongue's teasing her clit with tiny swipes and rough circles.

And then it's a long time, until Caroline's able to verbalize a thought that makes any kind of sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day Two (Smut) of Klaroline Valentine's Weekend on Tumblr.

They break the bed the first time he's inside of her.

Caroline maintains that it was 90% Klaus' fault. She might have had her hands braced against the wall, rocking into his motions, but _he_ was the one doing the actual thrusting that snapped the legs off. Later, at checkout, he doesn't argue when she sheepishly apologizes to the elderly couple that own the small motel. He lets out a long suffering sigh and drops a stack of bills on the counter at her pointed look. Really, it was the least he could do, considering he was totally responsible for the dent in the wall too. And okay, fine, she _might_ have been the one who'd broken off the edges of the bathroom counter. But what's a little outdated tile to actual structural damage? It's not like she'd bent herself over the sink, had she?

Klaus' face had been priceless, the open look of shock at the sharp crack of wood and the bed tipping to the side. He'd been thrown off of her but had managed to catch his balance quickly, landing on his feet. Caroline hadn't been quite so lucky, had slid off the edge and landed with a thump on her side on the floor.

Hey, she'd been under the influence of a weird sex stimulant, and halfway to a really good orgasm. Excuse her if her vamp reflexes were a little duller than usual.

That orgasm had taken priority over a silly little thing like comfort. And the sight of Klaus standing above her, cock hard and wet with their combined arousal, had sent a wicked stab of lust through her. "Get down here," she'd gritted out, rolling onto her back and reaching out for him.

Klaus had acquiesced immediately, dropping to his knees, his hands parting her thighs wide before he'd slammed back inside of her.

And it was a good thing that the sex pollen didn't mess with healing abilities. Because the carpet under her back was really freaking scratchy.

* * *

She quickly loses track of how many times she'd come. And time itself had become pretty meaningless, before Klaus had even arrived. She'd been too focused on what was happening to her, trying to block out the slowly building discomfort that only eased for a few moments after an infusion of blood. The relief had been muted, with every subsequent bag, the pinpricks under her skin refusing to be dulled.

She doesn't want to think about how bad it would have gotten. She'd drained the last bag shortly before Klaus' arrival.

They'd shoved the ruined frame into a corner at some point, laid the mattress on the floor. It's bare, the sheets having been torn in an early round. Caroline's sprawled half on top of Klaus, her thigh stretched across his, and he's got one arm wrapped underneath her and a palm running up and down her back.

She feels the faint stirrings of need, despite the fact that it's only been minutes since the last round, knows it won't be long until the simple contact of his skin on hers isn't enough anymore. But the craving is manageable, for now, and Caroline feels clearer headed then she has since this whole thing started.

"What time is it?" she mumbles, dragging her lips against his collarbone.

Klaus' head tips back and he stretches an arm out, snagging the leg of his discarded jeans. He pulls them over and digs his phone out of his back pocket. He swipes the screen and taps a few times before he turns it so she can see the display.

Caroline blinks at it for a moment stupidly. Because it's felt like days but it's only been about eleven hours since she and Bonnie and Enzo had returned to the motel after their adventure in the forest. She drops her head to his chest with a groan. "Seriously? I thought it had been longer. How'd you even get here so fast?"

"Luckily, I wasn't all that far," Klaus tells her, his hand delving under her hair to stroke the nape of her neck. "I've been attending to some business in Buenos Aires for several weeks."

His fingertips are distracting, raising goosebumps on her skin. Her lips part as she takes a deep breath, trying to focus. "I hope I didn't screw anything up for you."

But Klaus seems unbothered. "Elijah was on route to take over immediately. No harm done, love."

Caroline nods, dragging her hand down his stomach. She scrapes her nails over his lower belly, watches his jaw tighten in reaction, before taking his cock in her hand. She's leisurely about it, pumping him slowly as he swells. He makes no move to stop her, eyes darkening as he watches her face, "I thought things were supposed to be about you?" he asks, voice thick.

"It will be," she replies. And soon, the ache between her thighs growing more insistent with each twitch of him against her palm. Caroline's never been especially selfish about sex. She likes to get off but giving turns her on too, watching a guy writhe and jerk under her hands or mouth. There's a power in it, all the more potent when it's Klaus. His lips are wet and reddened, and his inhales just getting ragged when she can't take it anymore, rearing up and straddling him.

He moves to sit up but she shoves him back down, her hand firm on his chest. His eyes spark but he reclines, hands coming up to rest on her thighs. His fingers dig into the muscle when she positions him at her entrance, his head dropping back when she slides slowly down his length. Caroline moans when her hips are pressed against his, her body clamping down on his cock. Klaus shudders underneath her, tense and straining, and Caroline finds her eyes drawn to the pale expanse of his throat, the faint flutter of his pulse behind his skin.

Caroline's gums hurt briefly as her fangs drop. Klaus' eyes flash gold when he notices, his head tipping to the side in a silent invitation. She shakes her head and starts to move, rolling her hips so her clit catches on his pubic bone each time she drops down. She pries his hand off her leg, pulling his wrist to her mouth as she moves faster. She doesn't warn him before digging her fangs into it, sucking greedily at the blood that spills out. He hisses out her name, back arching. She feels his knees come up behind her and then he's pushing back, driving up into her, hard and fast and so, so good.

His blood spills, warm drops of in hitting her skin, dripping down. She usually prides herself on being tidy, not leaving a drop of evidence of her meals. But Klaus' eyes burn, tracing the tracks his blood makes down her body, expletives pushed out from between clenched teeth. The sight's almost too much, Klaus letting her _take_ him, coupled with him moving inside of her. Caroline throws her head back with a hoarse moan, eyes clenching shut, wanting it to last just a little bit longer. A few more rough grinds against him and she can't hold on, shattering and calling his name as she trembles.

It takes her a minute to realize that he's stilled, that he hasn't followed her over the edge. He's still hard, and he remains taut beneath her, barely breathing. Caroline rolls her head forward, with some effort, looks down at him questioningly. He grins, fangs out, his expression a dark promise that sends a new rush thrumming through Caroline's veins.

Something tells her that Klaus won't be content to let her do most of the work very often.

He moves quickly and she grips his shoulders with a yelp but soon finds herself on her back. He's still buried inside of her and she squirms, the fullness of him pressing up against her sensitive walls. She wants more contact, wants the scrape of his cock lighting up her nerves. She's too preoccupied with the sensation to pay much attention, Klaus easily arranging her limbs. She's nestled between his stretched out legs, as he sits upright, her knees raised and feet planted next to his hips, when he drawls, "Caroline." His voice is low with a tiny undercurrent of a taunt to it, demanding her attention.

He pins her hips, just before she tries to move, and she lets out a tiny, frustrated whine at being thwarted, reaching out and digging her nails into the side of his thigh. That only makes his eyes darken, turn a touch more feral, in a way that has her fighting a shudder. She struggles against his hold but it's useless, his grip is iron and unyielding. He makes a noise and it's a gentle admonishment. She lets out a huff, "What happened to this being all about me?" she complains, unable to help how breathless and throaty it comes out.

Klaus' lips curl in response, his hands shifting. One presses against her stomach, keeping her immobile, while the other lowers, delving into her fold to let his index finger tease her clit. She lets out a gasp, her knees dropping to the side, a silent plead for more. But Klaus keeps the contact light, barely brushing over the throbbing bundle, still refusing to allow her hips much movement. "Oh, it is, sweetheart. But now that we've taken the edge off, I think it's time to play a little."

She closes her eyes, biting her lip, fighting not to let her body react to the words. It's unfair how much they turn her on, the temptation in his gravelly voice. Her eyes snap open when his fingers abruptly stop teasing her, and she knows her gaze is accusatory. He lets out a soft chuckle, brings his fingers to his mouth and lets out an appreciative hum as he tastes her.

It makes her body clench down around him and his eyes flutter briefly. "Fine," she gasps out. "Define play."

That infuriating smirk remains as Klaus grabs her hand, draws it between their bodies, before he leans back. "Don't move yet, love. I want you to touch yourself for me. _Play_ with your clit and your nipples. Show me how you like it."

Her breath leaves her in a rush, and she feels herself grow hotter and wetter and the dirty demand alone pushes her one step closer to coming, without a single new point of contact. Her fingers move almost without her permission, reaching down to toy with her clit, the other coming up to her breast and rolling her sensitive nipple.

"You've done a pretty decent job of guessing how I've liked it so far."

His eyes focus on her fingers rubbing her clit, tongue making a slow sweep of his lower lip.

"Yes, well. I'm not the sort to be content with decent. I want to be the one you think about when you come, Caroline. I want my name on your lips when you're alone in the dark, with your fingers buried in your hot little body. Perhaps then you'll come and find me sooner."

She moves faster, and lets her fingers slide down teasingly, circling the base of his cock, the inch or so that's not inside of her. Klaus lets out a groan, favors her with a warning look. She lets her lips form a pout, strives to sound innocent, "It's not usually my fingers, Klaus. It's the twenty-first century. Vibrators are so much more efficient."

It's a victory when he shifts, jolting just a tiny bit. Gratifying, because she want him to think of her too. And from the look on his face she knows that he will.

But quitting while she's ahead isn't really her thing. She's still Caroline Forbes, and completely incapable of not pushing back in her interactions with Klaus. Leaving the stiff peak of her nipple, she brings her fingers to the blood that dripped when she drank from him, coating her fingers with it and sucking first one then the other into her mouth. She holds his eyes as she pulls it out, her cheeks hollowing around the digit.

He looks hungry, covetous. The tendons on his neck are visible, the muscles in his chest tight. His control's fraying, just not as fast as hers.

It might be the hardest thing she's ever done, resisting the urge to move her hips. She's got her back arched at an angle that's almost uncomfortable, fingers frantically working her clit, getting rougher and rougher as the tension builds. She's so close when Klaus snatches her hand away. "Klaus," she moans, high pitched and needy. "Don't be mean."

"Me? Never," he replies roughly. Right before his hands span her ribcage and haul her up into his lap.

It's a blur after that. She wraps her legs around his hips and his hands are on her ass, rocking their bodies together forcefully. He licks his blood off her skin, humming appreciatively, wraps his lips around her nipple. The scrape of his teeth has her keening, digging her fingers into his hair.

"Klaus. More," she finds herself pleading. It's effective, his thumb pressing hard on her clit the next moment, sending her spiraling. He lets himself go this time, hips driving erratically up into her fluttering body, a hoarse cry muffled against her breast.

She finds herself smiling, as she catches her breath, raking her hand through his hair. "I think I liked that game," she murmurs.

She feels an answering smile against his skin. "I've plenty more in mind, love. Don't you worry."

* * *

Caroline's once again lost track of time. The gaps between flares of need seem to be lengthening (if only slightly) and she's on her stomach, Klaus' hands working magic against the muscles of her back. Something Enzo had said earlier comes back to her, and she twists her head to look at Klaus, "So this isn't your first rodeo with this stuff, is it?"

Klaus shakes his head and when he speaks he sounds amused. "No. Elijah discovered the plant that's afflicted you sometime in the late nineteenth century. Was less then pleased about it, as you can imagine. Kol experimented with it quite extensively, for recreational purposes."

"Huh," Caroline mutters, digesting that. "Any ideas how long can I expect to be desperately horny?"

"I'm honestly not entirely sure, love," Klaus tells her, a note of apology in his tone. "You're still a fairly new vampire, and from what I've heard inhaled a great deal of the pollen. You should feed soon, I think. See if it's helpful."

She stiffens under him. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," she says hesitantly. "I don't want to hurt anyone. It's why I had Bonnie spell me into the room." She drank from the vein occasionally but did her best to heal and compel. And it didn't seem smart to risk an accident in such a small town. And she hates the look on Bonnie's face, the judgement when she thinks Caroline's slipped.

"I know. I won't let you."

He means it, Caroline knows, so she relaxes, luxuriates in his touch. "Then what?" she asks.

"We'll return here. You'll come for me some more," Klaus informs her lightly. "I want to taste you again."

It sends a pulse through her and Caroline's thighs move to press together, but Klaus is knelt in between them so there's no relief in the action. But he notes it, and leans back, pulling her up to her knees.

His cock teases her, running along her folds. She buries her face in her pillow to muffle the moan it rips from her. Klaus leans over her back, his hand winding into her hair to tug her head to the side, "None of that, love. I want to hear you. The sounds you make when I fuck you are truly delightful."

She glares at that but her annoyance is forgotten when he pushes inside of her. He continues speaking, "Another dozen or so orgasms should do it I think. We'll have enough time to move to more comfortable accommodations. I've people securing us something and we'll stay there until the stimulant's been worked out of your system. Somewhere with a proper bed."

She's about to ask him another question, curious about what comes later, maybe make a jab about what a snob he is. How will they say goodbye, once she's no longer a sex crazed danger to society? Does she want it to be like before, where he'd left her alone and she'd tried so hard not to think about what he was up to?

But he begins to move, setting a firm rhythm, his hand sneaking under her to rub her clit. Caroline loses her words, her heavy thoughts melting away. Her hands tear into the pillow as groans spill from her lips, arms shaky and barely supporting her.

And soon her mind is filled with nothing but him, his voice in her ear, and his body pressed to hers, time once again slipping away until 'later' doesn't really matter anymore.


End file.
